


Seguni Mawar Hitam

by eightinobre



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightinobre/pseuds/eightinobre
Summary: Prosesi pemakaman telah dilakukan lima hari yang lalu, tetapi berita kematian Lee Minho masih bisa dihirup bersama udara di apartemen Seo Changbin.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Seguni Mawar Hitam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duafrasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duafrasa/gifts).



> judul diambil dari serial fiksi di animasi BoBoiBoy Season 1, 'Seguni Mawar Merah' yang aku ganti namanya menjadi 'Seguni Mawar Hitam'. fiksi ini un-beta-ed jadiiiiii kalau kalian menemukan kesalahan, tolong bagi aku tahu. dan juga ini adalah kali pertama aku menulis dengan rating mature dan tema seperti ini. semoga aku dan kalian nggak menyesal membaca fanfik ini.

TELAH disiarkan berita kematian atas Lee Minho, berusia 27 tahun, seorang karyawan perusahaan _start-up_ dan guru privat _freelance_. Dalam obituarinya, tertulis bahwa ia ditemukan tenggelam di bak mandinya pukul sepuluh pagi, dilaporkan oleh rekan kantor yang curiga sebab ia belum tiba di tempat kerja.

Berita itu dengan cepat tersebar di grup obrolan alumni kampus, di antara kubikel kantor, di lorong-lorong apartemen; di mana-mana. Proses autopsi telah dilakukan dan dipresumsikan bahwa Lee Minho mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri. Dugaan ini diperkuat oleh adanya botol-botol obat antidepresan yang tersimpan di laci kamar korban serta sayatan-sayatan di lengan terkait. Tidak ditemukan surat warisan atau peninggalan apa pun di apartemennya. Tidak ditemukan pula alasan di balik kejadian ini dan dengan itu, polisi mengakhiri penggeledahannya.

Prosesi pemakaman telah dilakukan lima hari yang lalu, tetapi berita kematian Lee Minho masih bisa dihirup bersama udara di apartemen Seo Changbin.

Ponsel Changbin sedang diisi daya sementara yang punya mengunyah kacang mete. Itu adalah makanan kelima yang masuk kerongkongan Changbin sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Enam tegukan air mungkin bisa dieksklusi dari daftar tersebut. Tentu saja deraian air mata yang ia telan diam-diam tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

Berita kematian Lee Minho seolah menghentikan laju saraf motoriknya, menumpulkan pikirannya, mempermainkan denyut jantungnya. Ada kala di mana jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, membawanya berlari mengejar bayang Minho yang jauh dan tak tergapai. Ada kala di mana jantungnya berdetak lambat dan sunyi, melaun-laun, hingga ia tiada sadar bahwa hari sudah berganti dan Minho memang meninggalkannya.

Seminggu yang lalu, Changbin menemui tim penyelidik dan memohon agar dilakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut tentang penyebab kematian Lee Minho. Mereka menolak permohonannya karena apartemen Minho telah bersih oleh jelajahan mereka, dan masih tidak ditemukan satu pun petunjuk. Mereka berasumsi bahwa bisa jadi depresi adalah penyebabnya, dengan ditemukannya obat antidepresan di kamar Minho. Namun, Changbin tidak puas dengan hal itu.

 _"Bukankah Anda yang mengaku sebagai anggota keluarga, seharusnya tahu apa yang terjadi pada Saudara Lee Minho?"_ tanya salah satu dari mereka, sebelum mencuci tangan atas kasus ini.

Kalimat itu yang membawa Changbin pada perbuatannya selama empat hari belakangan. Tim penyelidik telah menyerahkan rekaman audio pesawat telepon Minho yang berisi obrolannya dengan Changbin tiga jam sebelum Minho ditemukan tidak bernyawa. Changbin tidak menyadari bahwa itulah terakhir kali ia mendengar suara Minho.

Perihal ponselnya yang sedang diisi daya, ia menghidupkan mode pesawat dan hanya mendengarkan rekaman audio tersebut berulang-ulang. Changbin berkata kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan mencoba menelisik adakah jejak yang ditinggalkan Minho di sana. Namun, yang terjadi hanyalah Changbin yang terkapar di ranjangnya, dengan percakapan mereka yang diulang terus menerus layaknya kaset rusak.

Changbin memutarnya tanpa ada satu kata pun yang diserap dan ditelisik, tetapi itu bukan hal yang penting ketika yang diinginkannya adalah suara Minho berada di sekitarnya.

Malam telah mengaburkan pandangan orang-orang dengan nyanyian angin dan langit gelap yang nun jauh. Ini adalah kali kedua Changbin memejamkan mata setelah pemakaman Minho, yang kali pertama ialah saat ia jatuh pingsan akibat kelaparan dan kecapaian. Dalam hati, Changbin berharap dirinya bisa menemukan petunjuk di dalam mimpi dan lekas menuntaskan kegelisahan hatinya.

* * *

SESUNGGUHNYA, BUKAN kilas memori yang Changbin harapkan untuk ditemui di dalam mimpi.

Dibentangkan ingatan di depan mata Changbin yang telanjang, tentang seluruh peristiwa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya selama 26 tahun. Changbin melihat ayah dan ibunya yang berbahagia di hari kelahirannya, juga kakak perempuannya yang masih kecil, tak tahu menahu apa hal yang menggembirakan hati kedua orang tuanya.

Kemudian perjalanan berlanjut kepada ketika Changbin menerima penghargaan di sekolah dasarnya untuk memenangkan olimpiade Matematika. Selanjutnya, disuguhkan cerita di mana ia beranjak dari usia remaja yang bebas, menjadi pria dewasa yang diharuskan memilih satu dari sekian pilihan sulit. Changbin melihat dirinya yang menyesal karena tidak menuntaskan perkuliahannya dengan baik, tetapi dengan kepribadiannya, ia berhasil menjadi karyawan di sebuah perusahaan meskipun dengan langkah yang tertatih.

Kepalanya terasa berat walaupun itu hanya di dalam mimpi. Ada sesuatu yang memukulnya dari arah kanan, kemudian pukulannya datang dari semua arah. Semua pukulan itu mendorong Changbin untuk mundur dari lini masa ingatannya, menuju beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Changbin melihat seorang kawan di bangku kuliahnya. Changbin melihat seseorang yang ia lihat di banyak dari serpihan memorinya di masa depan.

Pening telah usai dan Changbin di bawa kepada masa ketika orang itu mengisi banyak memorinya. Changbin mengenal orang itu sebagai Lee Minho, teman dari jurusan lain, yang menjadi kekasih Changbin di usianya yang ke-22. Memori yang ditunjukkan lebih lanjut ialah dirinya yang kesulitan mencari pekerjaan dan ketika hal itu telah diraihnya, ia merangkak terseret-seret untuk bertahan di sana.

Disingkap pula gambaran tentang Minho yang selalu berada di sisinya, di saat sulit dan senang, di saat ia merangkak maupun berlari, di saat ia terjatuh maupun bangkit; di semua saat. Changbin merasa pundaknya memberat hanya karena kilasan memori di depannya. Changbin merasa hatinya memberat hanya karena melihat senyum Minho yang cerah di dalam ingatannya.

Pandangannya menggelap bersama dengan kilas balik ingatan yang padam. Changbin mengira semua ini telah usai dan ia akan bangun dalam kehampaan lagi. Namun, Changbin melihat Minho di hari pemakamannya sendiri.

Minho berdiri dengan wajahnya yang serupa pahatan itu, di samping pigura fotonya yang dikelilingi bunga-bunga. Dan tidak seperti yang selalu ia ingat dan seperti yang ditayangkan di kilas memori, Minho tidak berekspresi apa-apa. Raut mukanya masih seperti itu ketika Minho memandangi kedua orang tuanya menangis tersedu-sedu. Kemudian, ia mendongak, matanya menelusuri seluruh ruangan, dan mendapati semua orang tengah bersedih. Changbin tidak bisa menerka-nerka apa yang dipikirkan Minho saat itu.

Sesaat setelah rekan-rekan dan sanak famili memberikan ucapan terakhir, Minho mendekat ke arah jenazah Minho yang terbaring kaku di dalam peti mati. Ia mengelus wajahnya sendiri, dengan jari-jarinya yang kecil nan kurus, kemudian turun hingga ke kakinya sendiri. Sekali lagi, Changbin tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di balik wajah tanpa air muka tersebut.

Changbin melihat dirinya sendiri di ruangan itu. Seperti semua orang di sana, ia bersedih. Sepupu Minho yang bernama Felix, yang juga atasannya di kantor, menangis tersedu-sedu di sampingnya. Mantan kekasih Minho, seingatnya bernama Hyunjin, datang terlambat ketika semua orang telah berkumpul. Hyunjin berjalan mendekati peti mati dengan air mata yang menganak sungai dan syal yang berkibar. Tidak pasti apa yang dibisikkannya kepada Minho yang telah menulikan diri.

Changbin tidak ingat apa yang terjadi di dekatnya dan siapa saja yang datang. Changbin hanya ingat bahwa itu adalah hari di mana dunianya hancur dan runtuhannya menggencet Changbin dalam keterpurukan.

Beban yang memenuhi pundak dan kepala Changbin perlahan mengendur. Hari dalam perjalanan memori berganti dan mendekat dengan hari ini. Changbin menyaksikan Minho berkeliaran di sekitar apartemennya. Minho mondar-mandir di lorong tempat unitnya berada, menembus keluar masuk pintu apartemennya. Sesaat ia masuk dan melihat Changbin di atas kasur, Minho selalu memalingkan muka dan keluar dari unit apartemen Changbin. Satu hal yang pasti adalah Changbin tidak bisa membaca apa pun di muka Minho.

Lembaran waktu berganti dan berada di hari ketika Changbin terlelap. Changbin tidak lagi melihat semua gambaran dari sudut ruangan, sebaliknya, ia terbaring di kasurnya sendiri. Semua ini terasa nyata seolah-olah Changbin telah bangun dari mimpinya, tetapi musykil terjadi Minho duduk di jendela kamarnya. Mungkin inilah yang orang-orang sebut kau berada di ambang kewarasan, pikirnya.

“Hai, Changbin.”

Sungguhlah, Changbin semakin percaya bahwa semua ini hanya berada di dalam mimpinya saja. Tiada mungkin Minho tersenyum padanya. Sudah tentu lagikan jelas bahwa semua ini hanya bunga tidur usai ia teramat lelah berkabung. Namun, Minho mendekat ke arahnya dan menyentuh wajahnya dengan jemarinya yang ajaib dan penuh magi itu. Mustahil. Changbin ingin mengelak dari sentuhan entah-makhluk-apa-yang-menjelma-menjadi-kekasihnya, tetapi napasnya tercekat oleh keparipurnaan sosok tersebut di depannya.

Ibu jari Minho bergerak memutar di pipi Changbin. Senyumnya terkembang lagi, dan kalau boleh jujur, Changbin merinding. Changbin tahu bahwa ini semua tidak nyata. Sesaat ia terbangun nanti, sosok Minho akan menghilang dan hatinya menjadi kopong. Bukan berarti Changbin ingin segera bangun. Minho membuka mulutnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi urung dilakukannya.

Tangan Changbin yang dingin dan kering akibat terpaan pendingin ruangan, dan lemas karena minimnya energi yang dipasok, diambil dan digenggam oleh tangan Minho yang selembut permadani sutra. Minho juga memutarkan ibu jarinya di punggung tangan Changbin. Seolah-olah itu bisa membangunkan jiwa-jiwa yang terlelap dan mengumpulkan roh-roh yang tersesat. Seakan-akan itu dapat mengisi kehampaan yang rongganya kian membesar di dalam diri Changbin.

“Berapa hari kau menangisiku?” Minho bertanya.

Changbin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri tidak ingat apakah ia menangis atau tidak. Sepertinya iya, tetapi Changbin tidak tahu berapa lama. Mungkin seminggu jika air matanya menetes dan mengalir dalam bentuk kewarasan dan kejernihan akal. Di sisi lain, Minho, entah bisa membaca pikirannya atau tidak, melanjutkan, “Aku pergi secara mendadak, bukan begitu?”

_Akhirnya kausadar juga._

“Maafkan aku.”

_Dasar bajingan. Kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku lalu pergi tiga jam kemudian. Darimana bagian mencintaiku?_

“Aku tahu aku bajingan. Semua orang sudah mengatakannya padaku.”

_Baguslah jika kautahu._

Minho mendongak. “Aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk membawakan berita bahagia.”

_Katakanlah padaku bahwa kau akan kekal walaupun hanya berada dalam mimpiku._

“Tidak, Changbin. Ini lebih indah dan kekal daripada yang kaubayangkan dan kauinginkan.” Jari telunjuk Minho membentuk pola abstrak di telapak tangan Changbin. Seperti anak kecil yang belajar berjalan, Changbin dituntun untuk menemui satu demi satu pemandangan yang dikirimkan lewat jarinya yang ajaib itu.

Changbin dapat melihat taman-taman yang di bawahnya terdapat sungai mengalirkan mata air yang jernih. Cericip burung-burung gereja menjadi harmoni bersama dengan kepakan sayap angsa-angsa yang memadu kasih di kolam susu. Taman itu selayaknya palet cat oleh rimbunnya pepohonan, buah-buahan yang ranum, dipan yang disusun tinggi, dan karpet beledu di alasnya. Terhampar padang yang luas lagikan lapang yang bulunya berupa bunga lili dan tulip yang berwarna-warni. Di atas itu semua, Minho menjelaskan lewat polanya bahwa tempat-tempat itu berada di langit, tempat di mana tiada seorang pun yang dapat mengganggu kehidupan di dalamnya.

“Aku telah mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk menikah di atas awan. Pelaminan yang hanya kita yang bisa mendudukinya, embusan lembut gumpalan di bawah kaki telanjang kita, bahkan roti awan yang kaupesan – aku sudah menyiapkannya. Di sana hanya ada kita berdua. Bukankah itu keinginanmu, Changbin?”

Tiada sanggup Changbin berkata-kata. Sudahlah ia terpana dengan hadirnya Minho di depannya, pula ia disuguhkan oleh tawaran yang indah lagi elok di langit. Changbin menatap Minho tepat di mata dan menemukan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui di balik sorotnya.

“Kau ingin aku kekal, tapi aku lebih ingin _kita_ kekal.” Minho mengepakkan jari-jarinya dan secara ajaib, Changbin dibangunkan dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Minho menggenggam tangan Changbin lebih erat. “Menikahlah denganku, Changbin.”

Kepalan tangan Minho yang melingkupi milik Changbin seolah menjanjikan kehidupan yang abadi, kebahagiaan yang bersifat azali, dan duka yang diturunkan dari pundaknya sebab Minho berada di sisinya. Selama-lamanya sampai pada titik ia tidak melihat ujung kebahagiaan itu sendiri.

“Minho,” Changbin akhirnya berkata dengan suaranya yang bergetar, “aku ingin menikah denganmu.”

Yang terjadi kemudian ialah hatinya yang meluap-luap, perasaannya terbang seperti kapas-kapas yang bertebaran, dan tubuhnya ringan oleh suasana hatinya yang cerah. Mereka mendekat kepada satu sama lain dan tepat saat itu, Changbin merasakan Minho dan dirinya dicurahi oleh sinar keemasan yang bah. Jemari-jemarinya yang terkulai mencoba menarik Minho agar makin dekat dengan dirinya.

“Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya.”

“Kita akan senantiasa kekal, Changbin. Waktu tidak akan pernah bisa bersaing dengan kita.”

Minho kembali mengambil tangan Changbin. Langkahnya kian mundur hingga mau tak mau, Changbin beranjak dari kasurnya untuk mengikuti Minho. “Kau siap untuk pergi ke rumah kita?”

Changbin mengangguk. Ia menggenggam erat tangan hangat Minho yang menuntunnya keluar dari kamar, menuju balkon apartemennya. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang dilingkungi oleh awan mendung membuat Changbin makin ingin untuk segera pindah ke langit.

Minho berbalik untuk menghadapnya. Diambil tangan Changbin yang satu lagi seraya ia berkata, “Ingatlah bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku tak pernah pergi.”

Selayaknya malaikat, kedua kaki Minho melayang di udara dan menarik Changbin untuk ikut dengannya. Pagar balkon telah ia langkahi, dan sebentar lagi, ia akan pindah ke tempat yang lebih indah.

Bersama Minho, Changbin kekal.

* * *

TELAH disiarkan berita kematian atas Seo Changbin, berusia 26 tahun, seorang karyawan perusahaan X dan agen produk. Dalam obituarinya, tertulis bahwa ia ditemukan tak bernyawa di halaman parkir apartemen Y pukul tiga sore, dilaporkan oleh petugas keamanan yang berjaga di apartemen tersebut.

Proses autopsi telah dilakukan dan dipresumsikan bahwa Seo Changbin melakukan tindakan bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari unit apartemennya di lantai sembilan. Tidak ditemukan surat warisan atau peninggalan apa pun di apartemennya. Tidak ditemukan pula alasan di balik kejadian ini dan dengan itu, polisi mengakhiri penggeledahannya.

**Author's Note:**

> halo! kembali lagi dengan binnanbyul! seperti biasa, kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan lengan terbuka! ^^


End file.
